Platinum Shenanigans
by Orangen
Summary: A collection of short one-shots pointing out some of the weirder things in Pokémon Platinum Version, from the changes from DP to some things that just generally don't make sense. No particular order.
1. That Wasn't In Diamond and Pearl

_Disclaimer_: Idea is mine, Pokémon is not.

_Author's Note_: So, I did a few comics over on my deviantART account with a similar idea, and I wanted to see how well it would translate into a fanfic. This is pretty much for the sake of fun; don't take them as too critical, since I love Platinum. They won't necessarily be in any particular order, though this first one is right at the beginning of the game. I am using myself in place of Dawn, though it's mainly for some fourth-wall humor and for the sake of poking a bit of fun at myself later.

**That Wasn't In Diamond and Pearl…**

"_That's right from Professor Rowan—"_

"Wasn't this about the red Gyarados last time?"

Orangen quirked an eyebrow as she turned off the TV in her room. Sighing, she heard someone pounding up the stairs, figuring it was Barry — and she was right. The blonde boy appeared in her room moments later, out of breath.

"Hey, Orangen! You saw that interview, right? Let's go ask Professor Rowan for some Pokémon!"

"Aren't we supposed to go to Lake Verity and steal them out of his briefcase?" Orangen replied flatly.

"…Huh?"

Orangen shook her head as Barry gave her a confused look.

"Never mind; let's just go."

* * *

"All right, let's just run _really quickly_ and we won't have to worry about wild Pokémon!"

Orangen rolled her eyes as Barry darted towards the grass on Route 201. Before she could say anything, Professor Rowan conveniently showed up, walking from the lake with Lucas in tow.

"Don't you two know how unsafe that is?" Rowan reprimanded.

"He's the one running into the grass here," Orangen said defensively. "It wasn't _my_ idea."

"Whatever. Hey, Lucas, what do you think about giving some Pokémon to these two wacky kids for no reason whatsoever?"

"I don't know, sir…" Lucas frowned.

"I told you, Barry's the wacky one here—"

"Okay, here you go."

Rowan interrupted Orangen, opening his briefcase and offering up three Pokéballs. Barry grinned as he ran forward to grab one, while Orangen just sighed.

"You changed your mind awfully quickly, there… But hey, if you really think this is a good idea, I'll take Chimchar."

* * *

"Hey, Orangen! Let's battle before we go home!"

"Let's not. Our first battle is supposed to be on Route 203."

Barry folded his arms. "I have no idea what you're talking about, but I bet you're just mad because my Piplup can totally own your Chimchar!"

"Fine, let's just get this over with…"

* * *

"Let's go to Lake Verity!"

"It's about time. We only did this right away before."

Barry didn't seem to hear Orangen as he grabbed her by the arm and dragged her along behind him. He stopped abruptly when they reached the lake, wearing another confused expression as he saw the man standing by the shore.

"Who's that?"

Orangen felt a headache coming on as she easily recognized Cyrus. Changing how they obtained their Pokémon was forgivable, and adding an immediate rival battle was at least understandable… But introducing the leader of the villainous organization within the first twenty minutes of the game?

"_GAME FREAK!"_

A startled flock of Starly flew out of a nearby tree as Orangen put her head in her hands and yelled in frustration.


	2. Nessie

_Author's Note_: Some Pokémon in the Sinnoh games are just really hard to nickname creatively…

**Nessie**

"I really need a Water-Type in my team…"

Orangen grumbled as she stepped into the grass near Valley Windworks. After running into a few too many Pachirisu, she stumbled upon a Shellos. She paused for a minute, putting her hand on her hip as she thought aloud.

"I don't think I've ever used one of these before… So hey, why not?"

Fortunately, the Shellos was easy to catch, and Orangen used a Heal Ball so she wouldn't have to run back to Floaroma Town's Pokémon Center. Now, time to go fight some Team Galactic grunts…

* * *

"So glad I finally found the Name Rater…"

Upon arriving in Eterna City, Orangen had decided she was tired of walking around with a Pokémon that didn't have a nickname. Normally, she nicknamed her Pokémon right away, but she'd had trouble thinking of a decent name for Shellos. The Name Rater had approved her for a nickname, and Orangen let Shellos out of her Heal Ball to announce the change.

"You are now Nessie," Orangen declared.

The poor Shellos gave her trainer a blank look. Out of all the possible nicknames she could have chosen, Orangen had to go with the one inspired by the Loch Ness Monster?


	3. Slow Snow

_Author's Note_: Did anyone like the snow routes? Anyone at all?

**Slow Snow**

There were actually a lot of good things that could have been said about Route 217. For instance, Orangen really did think snow was pretty. There were also several perfectly usable Pokémon she could catch, and she likely would have used at least one of them if she didn't have a full team already. Furthermore, if she'd wanted to have a Glaceon in her party, she could have finally had the chance to evolve her Eevee on this route.

However…

The snow piled up quite heavily in most places. Furthermore, apparently the actual ground underneath was pretty uneven; it _had_ to be in order for some of the snow drifts to be as deep as they were.

The places where the snow came up to about Orangen's waist were at least tolerable. It slowed her down a bit, but it could be worse.

Then it got worse. Right when Orangen thought she was about to step into some shallower snow, she instead found herself in a snow drift that came up to her chin. She had to flail her arms out wildly to push all the snow away, and she was forced to walk at a speed that "a snail's pace" would be a far too generous way to describe.

Orangen managed to get out of that deeper section of snow, but then promptly walked into another chin-high drift a few seconds later. She sighed as she proceeded to shove her way through the snow again, and a few nearby skiers started laughing at her.

"You know, it's a good thing I'm not a tiny little short person, or I'm sure this would be taking me a _really long time_!"

"You _are_ a tiny little short person," one of the skiers called out unhelpfully, easily sliding away on his skies as Orangen shot him a glare.


	4. Inclusion

_Author's Note_: Yes, I know that a couple of Pokémon with new evolutions (or baby forms in the case of Budew) are obtainable before this. However, I'm pretty sure Nosepass is the first one available in Platinum that wasn't available in Diamond and Pearl.

**Inclusion**

"I'm finally finished with that level grinding!"

Orangen forced a cheerful tone of voice. She'd been training her Monferno in Mt. Coronet for at least the last half hour, just to be perfectly sure she'd be able to beat Gardenia; the only other Pokémon she had that was good against Grass-Types was traded, of course. Because she was complaining under her breath at the ridiculous badge-obedience rule, Orangen wasn't paying attention as she neared the cave's exit.

Suddenly, Orangen tripped over something; looking down as she dusted herself off, she realized that "something" was a Nosepass. She blinked for a moment, and then her jaw dropped before she started to ramble.

"Wait, they've actually decided to include Pokémon that got new evolutions in this generation? Does this mean we actually get to use more of the Pokémon that _debuted_ in these games? _Yes_! Why couldn't they have been here in Diamond and Pearl? _Thank you_, Game Freak!"

Orangen proceeded to do a happy dance, ignoring the fact that the hiker right outside Mt. Coronet's entrance was giving her a very, very bewildered look.


	5. Reordered

_Author's Note_: A very minor complaint, yes, but this is still a bit strange…

**Reordered**

"Hang on a minute, Fantina." Orangen frowned as she pulled out her badge case and pointed to the displayed order. "Are you sure I'm supposed to be fighting you right now? My badge case still says you're gym leader number five!"

"Oh, that is simple, _non_?" Fantina replied. "The developers, they merely thought it was not important to change!"

"But they did think it was important to give brand-new sprites to most of the Pokémon?"

"_Oui_!"

Orangen sighed as Fantina proceeded to twirl around and release her Duskull; the sooner she got this over with, the better, at least…


	6. Forced Tutorial

_Author's Note_: This is more of a general Pokémon game issue, but I still find the need to include it in here.

**Forced Tutorial**

"Hey, Orangen!"

Orangen had just walked onto Route 202, and she looked up to see Lucas waving at her. The blue-haired boy darted up to her, a Pokéball in hand, and he kept talking without waiting for a reply.

"Do you know how to catch Pokémon? Here, let me demonstrate on that Bidoof over there…"

"Wait a sec, Lucas," Orangen interrupted. "Look, I've already caught a few Pokémon, and I've even done some trading, too. You don't need to teach me."

Lucas patted her on the shoulder and gave her a knowing look.

"But this might be your first time playing a Pokémon game! Even if you already have some Pokémon, I need to show you anyway, so you can be sure to do it right later! What if you had trouble with your first few?"

"Well, that's understandable, I guess… But can't you at least come with a yes-or-no option for the people who do know what they're doing?"

"Nope. Sorry."


	7. Biology 101

_Author's Note_: Remember how I said this was inspired by some comics I posted on deviantART? Well, this one is based on one of them. Not an exact copy, mind you, but Cyrus's little rant on genes always felt like it came out of nowhere; thus, I feel the need to call lots of attention to it.

**Biology 101**

The Distortion World didn't really seem like an appropriate place for a casual conversation, nor did it really seem appropriate for an educational lecture. Naturally, however, that was the exact situation Orangen had apparently gotten herself into.

After jumping between another pair of ledges, Orangen looked up to see Cyrus walking towards her. She sighed as she folded her arms over her chest.

"Oh, what now?" she grumbled. "I hope you realize how much this sucks, and that it's all your fault."

"Well…" Cyrus coughed. "You followed me in here on your own, you know. And this wasn't exactly a part of my plan…"

"Like that makes it any better. So what do you want?"

"Do you know anything about genes?"

Orangen was thrown off-guard by the seemingly-random question, but she responded anyway. "Of course I do. I did pay attention in my high school biology class, you know."

"So then, you know they come in DNA strands—"

"I just said yes," Orangen interrupted in exasperation. "You don't have to lecture me anyway."

"Fine. _You_ explain it, then."

Cyrus glared and raised an eyebrow as he waited for an answer. Smirking, Orangen grabbed a rock from the ground and drew explanatory illustrations in the dirt as she spoke.

"The DNA strands are also called double helix strands, and the base proteins are called adenine, thymine, cytosine, and guanine. When the strands split to reproduce, they have to copy their other half perfectly; adenine and guanine always have to match up, as do thymine and cytosine. If the two sides don't match up properly, that causes mutations and other problems. Did I leave anything out, or does that cover everything you were going to say?"

"You got the match-ups backwards," Cyrus replied flatly. "It's adenine with thymine, and guanine with cytosine. That wasn't even something I was going to bring up, but it looks like you _do_ need to be lectured anyway."

Orangen gave Cyrus a rather blank stare. After a brief pause, she threw the rock she'd been drawing with at him, nailing the Team Galactic leader in the side of the head.

"Like this game's target audience even cares about genes in the first place," she grumbled.


	8. Bogged Down

_Author's Note_: Don't get me wrong, the Great Marsh is actually kind of cool in concept... not so much in actual practice, however.

**Bogged Down**

Orangen grinned as she entered the Great Marsh. Because it was an equivalent of the Safari Zone, it was sure to have _some_ annoying features… But it was also guaranteed to have some unique Pokémon, and Orangen tended to get a bit obsessive-compulsive about completing her Pokédex.

Sure enough, Orangen saw a Yanma fly past her a few moments later. Chasing after it, she pulled out one of her Safari Balls, hoping it wouldn't take too many tries to catch. Before Orangen could catch up to the Bug-Type, however, she stumbled across another Pokémon.

A Bibarel was peeking up at her from a deep part of the bog. Orangen stared at the Bibarel in disbelief for several seconds.

"Whose grand idea was it to put a Pokémon you can see _all over the place_ in the Great Marsh?"

* * *

"Okay, I'm just going to check out that item over there before I go back to catching Pokémon…"

Orangen had spotted an item ball a few feet away from her, and she eagerly started to run up to it. Before she could grab the item, she suddenly found herself trapped in one of the thicker spots in the swamp. The mud weighed her limbs down, and Orangen had to spend a few minutes feebly trying to free herself.

"Well, now that _that's_ over with… _Now_ I'm going to go get that item."

Three steps later, though, Orangen had stepped into yet another mud pit. Sighing, she proceeded to slowly escape from the pit, and glared down at it when she could move again. If only she could avoid getting stuck again, but knowing her luck…

* * *

"You have to take the Quick Trams to reach the areas in the back of the marsh," another trainer helpfully informed Orangen.

"I can't just walk?" Orangen replied, raising an eyebrow.

"What, and waste steps?" the boy said, looking baffled.

"But the areas are really close together this time!"

* * *

"All right, let's find out where all the Pokémon are…"

Orangen put some money into the binoculars in the Great Marsh's observatory. She'd actually done fairly well on her last attempt at the marsh, but she hadn't been able to find a Skorupi… She didn't see any through the binoculars, however; frowning, she moved onto the next two sets. When she still didn't see any Skorupi, she spun around and sighed over-dramatically.

"I just want _one Pokémon_! Is that so hard?"

"Some of the Pokémon change every day," a girl called out.

"So… I just kind of have to hope that they're nice to me and let me get the one Pokémon I want tomorrow, then?"

"Yep, pretty much."


	9. Just a Number

_Author's Note_: Yeah, I don't look my age. Neither does Cyrus. I'm sure I'm not the only one who had their mind blown upon learning how old (or rather, how young) he is.

**Just a Number**

Orangen shifted uncomfortably as she stood in Cyrus's office. She'd just withdrawn her Infernape, and he'd just recalled his Honchkrow. He was now glaring at her, not really seeming to care that he'd lost, but he'd obviously noticed her baffled expression.

"What?"

"Are you seriously twenty-seven?" Orangen blurted out.

Cyrus raised an eyebrow. "Yes. Why do you care?"

"I refuse to believe that you're only a few years older than I am," she replied flatly.

He raised his eyebrow further. "You mean you're _not_ fourteen?"

"Look, let's just compare, okay?" Orangen said exasperatedly. "I have freckles, you have wrinkles. I've been getting similar haircuts since grade school, and your hair is a pale enough shade of blue that someone who isn't paying attention could mistake it for gray. I'm ridiculously short, and while I'm not really sure how tall you're supposed to be, you're at least proportioned like a normal human being. So, come on, you look about twice as old as I actually am, and about three times as old as I look."

At first, Cyrus had nothing in response to Orangen's rant besides an expression that was very hard to read. He then turned around and started to walk out of the room after a few moments of silence, however.

"You know, I was going to be uncharacteristically nice and give you a Master Ball, but I think I've changed my mind."

"No, wait, I'm sorry! Come back! Please?"


	10. Wasteful

_Author's Note_: Volkner's energy-wasting abilities are truly impressive…

**Wasteful**

"Wait a minute, Volkner." Orangen put a hand on her hip as she looked over at the Gym Leader. "Before we start our battle, there's something I need to ask you."

"What?" Volkner sighed.

"I hear you caused a blackout recently, yes?"

"Don't mention it," he grumbled.

"Well, anyway, what I want to know is… How is that even possible? I mean, half the roads here are _solar panels_."

"Your point is?"

"My point is, the solar panels should constantly be providing Sunyshore with at least a _little bit_ of power, right? So how could there still be a blackout? Not to mention, you use Electric-Types, so couldn't you use them to generate some power?"

Volkner stared blankly at her for a moment before replying weakly, "I… I'm just really wasteful, okay? Don't question it; they needed _some_ reason for you to not come here earlier."


	11. Police Are Useless

_Author's Note_: You know, it _is_ nice that whatever government the Pokémon world has is at least attempting to do something about Team Galactic in Platinum… Too bad the detective they hired is, well, Looker…

**Police Are Useless**

Orangen put her hands in her pockets and hummed to herself idly as she walked through Jubilife City. It _was_ a bit annoying that she had to do a bit of backtracking to get to Eterna City, but the fact that she'd actually had an easy time getting her first badge put her in a good mood.

Unfortunately, that didn't last too long. After just a few steps, she bumped into a rather familiar detective in a trench coat…

"Oh. Aren't you that guy with the weird accent Lucas and I met earlier?"

"Weird accent?" Looker frowned. "What you mean, I have no idea. However! It is safe here, so move on to the next city, I must. Still! Watch out for any strange adults."

"I _am_ an adult, you know," Orangen muttered.

Looker merely patted her on the head and walked off. Sighing, Orangen shrugged and started walking over towards Route 204. She stopped abruptly and raised an eyebrow when she heard voices.

Who should be up ahead but Lucas himself and Professor Rowan? Rowan was shouting at a pair of oddly-dressed men with blue bowl-cuts, who were both eying the professor's briefcase.

"Are you serious?" Orangen groaned. "How did Looker miss this? All he had to do was take, like, fifteen steps…"


	12. Patience

_Author's Note_: Now, I don't think the rival should have had a team full of ridiculously common Pokémon either, but this still makes little sense.

**Patience**

"What was that about? You beat me again?" Barry sulked. "I better go back to Victory Road and train some more!"

"Wait a sec, Barry."

Orangen frowned and raised an eyebrow. While he was giving her a confused look, Barry at least turned back towards her instead of running out of the Pokémon League's lobby.

"What?" he demanded.

"You know, I didn't think about this earlier, but… You've got both a Snorlax and a Heracross… And you can only get those out of honey trees, right?"

"Yeah, so what?"

"You have to sit around and _wait_ a few hours for those, and everyone keeps saying how impatient you are. Not to mention Heracross and especially Munchlax are two of the least common honey tree Pokémon!"

"Uh…" Barry paused, folding his arms as he tried to think of an explanation. "Well… You need to fill up your Pokédex pages somehow, right? So I guess they just decided to give two rare Pokémon to someone you see all the time! Even if it's me…"

"Oh, right. It's an example of game play versus actual story logic, then," Orangen replied blankly.


	13. He Really Does Care

_Author's Note_: This may be more of a fandom complaint than an actual problem with the game, but since Platinum tries its hardest to make us feel bad for Cyrus, I decided to include this anyway.

**He Really Does Care**

"Ha! I knew teaching Infernape Thunderpunch was a good idea!"

Currently, Orangen was battling Cyrus in his office, and her Infernape had just managed to knock out Cyrus's Honchkrow. Due to her celebrating, she didn't notice immediately when he sent out his next Pokémon. Infernape rolled his eyes and tried to get Orangen's attention back to the fight, and she abruptly pulled a very confused expression upon seeing what Cyrus had chosen.

"Wait a minute, did you just send out a Crobat?"

"Why, yes. Your observational skills are very impressive," Cyrus replied dryly.

"But Golbat evolves through happiness." Orangen frowned. "Isn't your grand plan to get rid of emotions? So why would you care if your Pokémon are happy or not?"

Cyrus paused for a moment before answering. "Perhaps Game Freak wants you to over-analyze it and think that I'm not so bad after all."

Orangen nodded. "Oh, okay. I can do that."


	14. Inconvenient

_Author's Note_: The Global Trade System was another one of those things that's absolutely amazing in theory, but was absolutely terrible in practice. (At least in generation 4; they might have fixed up the gen 5 version, but I haven't actually used the gen 5 GTS at all yet.)

**Inconvenient**

"This thing is going to be awesome!"

Orangen grinned as she entered the GTS. Maybe now it would be much easier to get a Pokémon she wanted; _someone_ out there in the world had to have a spare Piplup they could part with…

Turning on the monitor with the search function, Orangen requested a female Piplup at any level. She felt her jaw drop when the results came back.

"You're offering a level one female Piplup, and you want a level _one hundred_ Dialga in return? And this person wants a level one hundred Heatran? And that person wants a level twenty Dragonite?"

Orangen glared at the search monitor for a few moments before sighing and shaking her head, and she decided to alter her request slightly. Maybe if she asked for a _male_ Piplup instead, she'd get some more reasonable trades, as the males were more common…

Upon seeing a request for a level nine or under Garchomp, Orangen threw her hands up in defeat, stormed out of the Global Terminal, and decided to just go get her next badge with the team she already had.


	15. Unhelpful

_Author's Note_: I know all the champions (except Alder) have a bad tendency of not helping you very much, but Cynthia is particularly egregious about it.

**Unhelpful**

Orange bit her lip as Cynthia sent out her Garchomp. Sure, Orangen had her Froslass, but… Suddenly, another thought crossed her mind, and she scowled.

"Wait a minute, Cynthia," she demanded. "Wait. A. Minute."

"Yes?" Cynthia queried, raising an eyebrow.

"I've just got to wonder something. At first, it seemed nice that you tagged along in the Distortion World for moral support or whatever, but where exactly was this level sixty-two Garchomp of yours when I was repeatedly losing to Cyrus? That whole time, you could have easily stopped his plans!"

Garchomp looked over at Cynthia with a nod, as if she was wondering the same thing. Cynthia merely had a blank look on her face for a few seconds.

"But that would be kill-stealing," the champion protested weakly.

Orangen and Garchomp stared at Cynthia for a moment before sighing and shaking their heads in unison.


	16. Legendary Logic

_Author's Note_: Two for the price of one here, because they're semi-related points. The Pokédex issue never bothered me, but I have seen several people complain about it before… And I definitely agree with everyone who dislikes the running Pokémon.

**Legendary Logic**

"Wait, what? They're still doing this?"

Orangen put her hands on her hips as she watched Mesprit flee from Lake Verity's cavern. Beside her, Rowan watched with a more amused look on his face.

"Mesprit _is_ the representation of emotion, so maybe it thinks it's having fun," he offered.

"This is supposed to be fun? Oh well, I might as well go ahead and start tracking this thing…"

Orangen flipped open her Pokédex before remembering that she could use the marking map on her Pokétch instead. However, before she closed her Pokédex, something caught her attention…

"Hey, why aren't Azelf and Uxie in my Pokédex? I saw them in the Distortion World… Seeing Dialga and Palkia on Spear Pillar counted as 'seen' entries!"

Rowan gave Orangen a blank stare before sighing and pushing her towards the cave's exit.

"Quit your whining and go play hide-and-seek with Mesprit!"

Orangen merely grumbled under her breath, counting herself lucky that she had a Master Ball.


	17. It Runs In the Family

_Author's Note_: I actually like Barry and Palmer… but… do you really know anyone who acts that much like one of their relatives? On another note, I'm running a bit low on ideas for these things, so I'll probably only do a few more after this one.

**It Runs In the Family**

Orangen sighed as she watched Volkner drag Flint away from the Battle Frontier. She then turned back to Barry, who was grinning widely.

"Well, I guess we can go in there now—"

_Thud!_

Orangen was cut off suddenly by someone crashing into her. Fortunately, she managed to catch herself just before she fell down, and then she glared over at her rival. Barry was giving her a confused look, however.

"Oh, come on, you're all the way over there!" Orangen folded her arms. "That actually takes some talent, but this whole crashing-into-me thing is getting a bit old."

"It wasn't me this time," Barry pouted. "It was — _Dad_?!"

Raising an eyebrow at Barry's expression, Orangen turned around to see Palmer standing near them with a sheepish look on his face.

"Hey, son, how are you doing? Oh, sorry about that, Orangen…"

Orangen looked back and forth between the two males for a few seconds. Something then clicked in the back of her mind.

"Please don't tell me that personality is hereditary," she deadpanned.

Palmer nodded. "It is."

After a moment of silence, Orangen abruptly turned around and grabbed Barry by the shoulders.

"Don't have children. Ever."


	18. Beautiful

_Author's Note_: Often times, the dress-up themes in the contests don't really correlate well to whatever theme the contest itself is… Not to mention, some of the dress-up items are just plain weird.

**Beautiful**

Orangen stepped into Hearthome City's contest hall, deciding to finish up the Master Rank contests she hadn't gotten around to yet. She stopped over by the portraits hanging in the corner of the building to check which ones she still needed to do.

"Okay, I've done Cool, Beauty, and Tough — wait, what?"

Orangen did a double-take and looked back over at the Beauty photo. She'd almost forgotten how atrociously she'd dressed up her poor Gastrodon. Nessie was covered in springs, thin mushrooms, shed horns, narrow scales, and red feathers.

She must've gotten a "sharpness" theme for that run, but even taking that into account, most of the items did not look good on Nessie at all. More importantly, "sharpness" wasn't exactly the first thing Orangen thought of when she thought of "beautiful"…

"Whatever, clearly that is a true vision of beauty," Orangen sighed, shaking her head as she walked away.


	19. Headache

_Author's Note_: Do any of the road blocks in Pokémon make sense?

**Headache**

"Oh, by the way, here's a Secret Potion!"

Orangen raised an eyebrow as Cynthia handed her the bottle. After putting it in her bag, Orangen frowned.

"What is this for?" she queried.

"Those Psyduck on Route 210. You saw them, yes?"

"Yes, I did. I can't just battle them and knock them out to make them move?"

Cynthia looked baffled. "But they have headaches! They can't battle if they have headaches!"

"Yes, they can," Orangen sighed. "Isn't that what makes their psychic powers stronger? According to the Pokédex, anyway…"

"The Pokédex also tells you Magcargo is hotter than the sun," Cynthia pointed out. "So stop complaining and go cure those headaches."

"Whatever. This is giving _me_ a headache, so I'll just go before it gets worse," Orangen grumbled, walking away.


	20. Missing Steps

_Author's Note_: I've griped about pretty much everything I consider worth griping about in Platinum Version. Thus, I'm going to go ahead and mark this as complete, though I won't _completely_ rule out updates (though anything new would probably have to be done through request). And what better way to finish off than with something related to Team Galactic?

**Missing Steps**

"Okay, run this by me again, Charon," Orangen sighed, rubbing her forehead. "You plan to… use Heatran to make Mt. Stark erupt. And that will… somehow… make you rich?"

"Of course," Charon replied smugly. "It's a perfect plan, isn't it?"

"No. No, it's not." Orangen frowned. "How does it even make sense?"

Charon paused before answering. "Well, naturally, I wouldn't expect someone like you to understand, but…"

"If you're planning on getting people to pay you for 'predicting' when the volcano erupts, that will only work once," Orangen interrupted. "Or in the very least, only once every few years. You know people aren't going to be able to come back here for a while after the volcano erupts, right? That won't exactly get you rich very quickly."

Charon silently raised an eyebrow, then gulped and adjusted his glasses. Orangen smirked as Charon gave an apprehensive look to the Magma Stone sitting in the middle of the chamber.

"Looks like your plan is missing a few steps, there, buddy." Orangen folded her arms, her smirk widening. "I won't turn you in if you just admit you're wrong."

"Fine. Whatever, I'm out of here."

Charon threw his hands up and stormed out of the chamber, ignoring Orangen's victorious laughter.


End file.
